As You Imagined
by justagirl8225
Summary: It was far worse then they ever could have imagined. Set late 2003. Early 2004. See inside for pairings and author note.
1. Chapter 1

Title: As You Imagined

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Pairing/Characters: Lita/Randy, Lita/Christian-- it'll be explained in the story, Trish/Jericho (eventual), Lilian/Batista (established), Stacy/?, others appearing

Spoilers: Bah.

Summary: It was far worse then they ever could have imagined..

Notes: Erm.. I'll explain when there are questions asked. This is set post-Bet storyline but pre-Trish's heel turn in 2004. Ignoring real life situations and most storylines that took place. Setting this on the 12/15/03 edition of RAW but replacing the Battle of the Sexes Two match with the Santa's Little Helper match from 12/29/03.

* * *

_**Diva's locker room**_

Lita rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, the pair situated on the couch in the empty locker room.. The redhead using that to her advantage to have some precious alone time. She and Randy had only been dating for two weeks now.. The Legend Killer the most unexpected source of support after the whole Bet fiasco with Christian and Chris Jericho. Granted, Trish was still taking it a bit rough, the blond diva usually bitching to anyone who would listen to her. Not that Lita didn't do that, but, there were certainly times she could use a break. Like now, for instance.. The redhead half paying attention to Randy's suggestion of taking a mini-vacation during the upcoming break..

"So?" The third generation wrestler arched an eyebrow, "What do you think? We could leave right after the tapings are over, disappear from everyone until we have to be back. Just me and you."

"I really do like the sound of that.."

"But?"

"I already made plans with Trish. And this was ages ago, for her birthday."

Randy frowned slightly, "Her birthday was last week, babe."

Lita shook her head, "It's a girlfriends thing, I'm not sure how else to explain that. It's just, she wants to head over to Vegas for the break.. Just the girls."

The blue eyed wrestler pouted, "I can't sneak into your luggage?"

"I think you're a bit too big to fit in my luggage, Randy."

He smiled suggestively, "Well I could--"

The diva giggled, "Stacy and Trish.. And Lilian are going to be back any minute. Which, you can thank Stacy and Lilian for this.. They're the ones who convinced Trish to go to catering first."

"I'll send them a Christmas card," Randy held her a little bit tighter, "And you're sure I can't go with you?"

"Like Lils told Dave, no. You can't come with us." A playful smirk formed at the corners of her mouth, "Although, if you're willing to dress in drag--"

Randy shook his head, "No way, no how." He brought his lips to hers for a quick kiss, "So when are you four leaving?"

Lita half shrugged, "Tomorrow afternoon.. And we'll be back for the first set of house shows after the break."

"Alright.. But next break we have? You're all mine."

"That sounds like a great idea to me."

Randy opened his mouth to say more when the door was violently swung open.. Trish Stratus marching in first, Stacy and Lilian on her heels.. "I guess that's my cue to leave."

Lita moved from his lap so he could get up, "I'll see you around.. And we're heading out tonight, right?"

"You can count on that." He offered a wave to Stacy, Lilian and Trish; stealing a quick kiss before he left the locker room, the door closing shut behind him.

Lita smiled to herself, turning from the door to face the blond trio. "What happened now.."

Trish seethed, "That good for nothing, pompous asshole."

The redhead nodded slowly, "And what did he say this time?"

"More of the same," Lilian spoke up before Trish could reply, "Only worse this time since Christian was around. And they were both gloating a lot. About the whole Battle of the Sexes match."

Trish let out a sigh of disgust, "I can't believe I actually fell for all of that bullshit.. That I actually let him kiss me and touch me and--"

"Honey," Lita seated herself beside her friend, "It's like we've both told each other.. They're not worth the dirt on the bottom of our shoes."

"Well it still hurts," Trish rested her head on Lita's shoulder. "They're an insult to everything that's Canadian."

"Which is why we're heading to Vegas," Stacy put in brightly. "I can't wait to get there. All of the lights, the casino.. We so have to see a show when we're there."

"And get drunk."

Lita rolled her eyes a little, "Trish.. We can get drunk anywhere. We don't need to be in Vegas to do that. And besides, if we get drunk in Vegas, we're very likely to do something really stupid."

Stacy waved it off, "The guys aren't coming with us so it's not like we can get married or anything while we're there.. And getting drunk never hurt anyone."

"We still shouldn't go too crazy though," Lilian said gently, "We might have a few days off but that's no reason to really let loose and--"

"But we're going to be in Vegas," Trish said firmly, "What's the point of going to Vegas if we aren't going to let loose and have fun, huh?"

Lita shrugged, "We'll just have to wait until we get there.. But, before we can do that? We have a match to get ready for. The stupid Santa's Little Helper thing. And speaking of that," She arched an eyebrow at the tallest blond, "Hand over the mistletoe now, Stace. You are not putting any of that crap on my outfit, Trish's outfit or yours. The last thing we need is to get stuck near one of the idiots on the roster with mistletoe."

Stacy rolled her eyes but complied anyway.. The tall blond diva removing the remaining sprigs of the fake mistletoe from her bag. "I guess I should take down the ones that I already put up?"

Trish arched an eyebrow, "When did you do this and how did I not notice?"

"Umm.. When you were arguing with Chris. I kinda put some on the doorway of the catering hall." Stacy winced when Trish and Lita glared, "And I might have put some on the doorway of Bischoff's office. But that's only because Mr. McMahon suggested it."

Lilian shook her head, "Well at least the two of you know where not to go."

"Maybe," Lita seemingly conceded, "But that still doesn't mean that the resident elf has to put mistletoe on every doorway in the building."

Stacy simply shrugged to that.. Lilian heading out of the locker room first to speak with Bischoff about the show.. Lita, Trish and Stacy heading out soon afterwards to track down their outfits for the dreaded match later. At the very least, Lita and Trish could be thankful that they didn't have to have another Battle of the Sexes match... Mr. McMahon over-ruling Bischoff's decision to have a re-match that night. Thankfully, for them both, it meant not having to deal with the two blond Canadian men for the rest of the night.. And really not having to deal with them until the holiday break was over. Entirely grateful for that fact, Lita and Trish were more than ready to get the six diva tag match done with so they could leave for Las Vegas.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: As You Imagined

Author: Kori/justagirl8225

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Pairing/Characters: Lita/Randy, Lita/Christian-- it'll be explained in the story, Trish/Jericho (eventual), Lilian/Batista (established), Stacy/?, others appearing

Spoilers: Bah.

Summary: It was far worse then they ever could have imagined..

Warnings: Language

Notes: See the first part for my notes... pretending that Matt is on Smackdown and Jeff is on Smackdown, that he never left the WWE, but he's on Smackdown. Nothing else has changed and I don't anticipate that anything will.

* * *

_**Catering Hall**_

Following their victory; Lita, Stacy and Trish found themselves heading back to the catering hall to grab a few snacks... And to take advantage of the special holiday goodies that Mr. McMahon had set out earlier. The diva trio hadn't bothered to change out of their outfits for the match, figuring that it wouldn't make too much sense since they were pretty much done for the night.. Not that they intended on staying in the ridiculous outfits for too much longer anyway... The three women just having entered the catering hall when a set of hands clamped over Lita's eyes, Stacy and Trish indulging the man long enough..

"Guess who," He spoke into the redhead's ear, "And I'll even give you three guesses."

Lita smirked, "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you can't hide that accent from me." Her nose wrinkled slightly, "Plus? I can smell the paint thinner on your hands."

The green eyed man pouted, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Well you could've at least played along with me, darlin'."

She rolled her eyes a little, turning so she was facing him. "You're right, I could have done that but... With the two resident assholes of RAW around, I don't want to take the risk."

The Cameron native scoffed, "Then I'll just have to stick around to make sure my girls don't get bothered." Jeff wrapped an arm around Lita's waist, then Trish's. "My partner in crime was wanderin' around here earlier."

Stacy made a face, "If you mean your brother, please.. Point me in his direction so I can run in the opposite."

Jeff shook his head, "Nah.. My brother is still stuck on himself, can't be bothered with his dear little bro. I was actually talking about John Cena."

Trish arched an eyebrow, "You mean they let you two out of the asylum to come play with the RAW roster for awhile? I'm shocked."

"And what kind of strict orders did they put you two under?" Lita glanced around the near empty catering hall, "Where's your babysitter?"

"Benoit and Cena are off talking to Bischoff about something.. Me and John takin' on two of the RAW guys tonight... Or after the break Whatever."

Trish blinked, "So why aren't you with them?"

Jeff coughed, "Because I might have seen two assholes wandering around the hallways and they might have been gloating about the pay per view last night... Plus, I couldn't help but notice all of the fake mistletoe around. Didn't want you or Li getting stuck."

Lita pursed her lips, "Well.. The three of us are done for the night. So, Jeffrey, if you'd like.. You're more than welcomed to come hang out with us."

"I just want to grab a few more things," Stacy spoke up before Jeff, Lita and Trish could leave. "Don't wait for me, I'm a big girl. And I don't have to worry about two assholes following me around anymore."

Trish and Lita exchanged a look, their combined gazes then turning to Jeff... "We'll leave him with you," the blond diva said first, "Li and I can handle those two mental midgets well enough."

Stacy bit down on her lower lip, "Are you sure? I know how much Jericho was getting to you earlier, Trisha."

The Canadian diva shook her head, "I'm sure. This time around, Li is with me.. Plus? We're going to Vegas to celebrate and I am not about to let those two snigglers get the best of me."

Stacy and Jeff blinked at that, the redheaded diva explaining quickly: "Basically just assholes. It's a Canadian thing."

Jeff arched an eyebrow, "Then how would you know that?"

"Spending time with Trish, duh.." Lita scowled suddenly, "And those damn double dates."

"Got it," Stacy interrupted before either Lita or Trish could say another word. "We'll be back in a few."

Lita and Trish smiled, turning then so they could head out of the catering hall and to their locker room. Unfortunately for the divas, their exit was blocked by the source of their problem... Chris Jericho and Christian stood in the door way, smug looks on both of their faces. And to add further to their misery, when the two divas glanced upwards, they noticed the mistletoe hanging there rather innocently..

Christian smirked, "You know.. Li-ta, it's tradition. You can't very well avoid that.."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Well you can take your tradition and shove it up your ass. Creepy, little bastard.. I don't want your hands, let alone your filthy mouth, anywhere near me."

Trish crossed her arms over her chest, "I'd willingly kiss Bischoff before kissing you again, assclown."

Chris shook his head, "Really ladies, there's no need to be so hostile. Christmas spirit and all of that... 'Tis the season to be jolly?" Smirking, he added: "And you can't get out of the catering hall without going through us first."

"I am really not in the mood to play your stupid games, Christian." Lita slapped his hand away when he he reached for her, "Go fuck off."

"Ditto," Trish wrapped her arms around her waist, "We're done for the night so if you two peons could just move? We'd like to get back to our locker room so we can change."

Christian merely pointed upwards, "It's tradition and this is the only doorway leading out. Trust us, we have no hidden motives--"

Lita snorted, "Trust you two? We did trust you two idiots and look where that got us!" She poked him in the chest with her index finger, "I don't want to be anywhere near you, why in the hell would I want to kiss you? Newsflash, Christian, I moved on... I don't need this."

Trish squared her shoulders, not wanting to give Chris the chance to speak or do anything for that matter.. The Canadian diva grabbing Lita's hand, just starting to take a step forwards when she felt soft lips on hers. To his credit, Chris had kept the kiss brief, no more than a simple meeting of the lips...

"Asshole!" The blond diva spat out as she pulled away from him, "How dare you!"

"Trish, please, I--"

"Obviously, they aren't interested in listening to anything the two of you have to say.." Randy Orton spoke up from behind the two blond men. "Why would either one of them even be interested in kissing you?" The Legend Killer reached out a hand for his girlfriend, "Come on... Triple H won't mind if the two of you want to hang out with us."

Lita tightened her grip on Trish's hand, the two diva's exiting the catering hall with Randy; leaving one baffled Canadian and one pissed off Canadian in their wake. "Jerks," the redhead muttered as they walked through the hallway, "I can't believe the nerve of those two."

"Too bad we can't leave for Vegas sooner," Trish let out a sigh, a slightly defeated look in her eyes. "It is possible, but I don't know if we could pull that off."

Randy ran a hand over his short brown hair, "I can talk to H, see if he could take care of that.."

Trish shook her head, "You wanted to spend time with Li and I don't want--"

"It's not a big deal, okay? I might be self centered and selfish but I'm not stupid enough to think that her friends don't come first." Randy grinned, "I'll just talk to H, you two go ahead and get changed... Meet us back at the parking lot."

Before either woman could think to protest or say otherwise, Randy had left their company.. Lita and Trish heading back to their locker room as originally intended; both to get changed and to forget about the most recent run in with Chris and Christian... Little did they realise that it wouldn't be the last time they saw the two blond men.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: As You Imagined

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Pairing/Characters: Lita/Randy, Lita/Christian-- it'll be explained in the story, Trish/Jericho (eventual), Lilian/Batista (established), Stacy/?, others appearing

Spoilers: Bah.

Summary: It was far worse then they ever could have imagined..

Warnings: Language

Notes: See the first part for my notes... shorter chapter as it's just a filler before the plot kicks in.

* * *

_**McCarran International Airport- Las Vegas, Nevada**_

Trish let out an audible sigh of relief as they exited the jet way, the four divas taking a moment to get their bearings straight after the direct flight to Las Vegas. Granted, when Triple H had said he would 'hook them up' they had all been skeptical. Especially since Triple H didn't exactly have the type of personality to be this giving to everyone. But, to their surprise, the evident leader of Evolution had delivered on his promise. Not only had he gotten them a direct flight to Vegas, but he had also arranged for pick up from the airport and their reservations for the five days they would have off. Of course, they would eventually have to worry about their limited wardrobe options, but.. Trish had reasoned they could deal with that later. After all, they had planned to go to Las Vegas to enjoy the time off. They were here now, the blond Canadian diva officially declaring the start of their mini-vacation.

"If we weren't standing here now, I never would have believed Hunter for a minute." Trish finally moved from the tile she had been standing on, "Seriously.. How does he pull this off and why did he do it?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "That's pretty obvious.. Hunter has referred to me and Lilian as distractions that Evolution can't afford. And while I think both Dave and Randy might just be a bit on the brainwashed side? I guess he has a point."

Trish blinked, "So, in other words, he did this to get the two of you out of his hair?"

"Who cares why he did this," Stacy piped up then, "He did it, it's done, we're here. And we're here early, so we might as well make the most of our time."

Lilian shook her head, "Stace.. That's a good idea, but... It's late. If anything we should just find out where we're staying, call it an early night."

"And in the morning, or after we've had a decent amount of sleep.. We'll make plans or whatever." Lita smirked at her best friend, "Or Trish will make plans and we'll just nod and go along with them."

"I'm not that bossy.." Trish flipped her hair over her shoulder, "And really, Leets.. That's the pot calling the kettle black. You're just as bad as I am sometimes."

"You two can argue about that when we find whomever is supposed to be meeting us," Lilian made a pointed gesture to the main part of the airport. "We've been standing here for the past five minutes, we still need to get our luggage so.. Let's go."

At that, the four divas finally started to move in earnest; Stacy and Trish already starting to plan out tomorrow as they made their way to the baggage claim.

"So, we definitely have to see a show.." Stacy toyed with a loose strand of hair, "And we have to go the casinos, of course. What else should we do?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Keibler.. We're here for five days. Five full days, so it's not like we have to plan out everything now."

Stacy shrugged, "I know that Li, but.. It's not that often that we have the time to really travel and enjoy our time. Travel, yes, because that just goes along with the business but.. Really enjoy the time?"

"By planning out every last detail?" Lita shook her head, "No thanks. I want this to be a vacation, not a non-camera version of a photo-shoot. Aside from that? It's the Christmas holiday, there are bound to be a ton of people here."

Trish grinned as they stepped off of the escalator, "First things first.. After we've had breakfast anyway, we are so going to a spa."

Lilian smiled gently, "I just can't believe we won't be with our families for the holidays. Not to say that you girls aren't like family it's just.."

"I know what you mean Lils," Lita wrapped an arm around her friends waist, "It's weird, not going home for the holidays."

"Well.. We won't make this a birthday week, we'll make this a girl bonding week. We can go to the spa, pamper ourselves, buy expensive clothing that we'll only wear once--"

"Let's just get our luggage and get to the hotel, Trishers." Lita rolled her eyes when Trish stuck out her tongue, "I'm just saying.. Without our luggage and without getting to the hotel? This is going to be one very odd vacation."

**Elsewhere in the airport..**

"Are you that much of a cheap bastard that you'd trade away our perfectly good tickets to take a red eye flight?"

"Who are you calling a cheap bastard?" Christian shouldered his carry on bag, "We're lucky we got on that one flight, dude. The other one was completely booked thanks to some damn last minute travelers."

"Duh, we are last minute travelers."

"Who aren't us, moron."

Chris rolled his eyes at that, "Whatever. Let's just get our bags, get a rental and get to our hotel. Hopefully your smart thinking doesn't lead to us losing our hotel reservations."

Christian mimicked his friend, "Dude, trust me. I have everything taken care of. I pulled a few strings, we'll be just fine."

"Trust you," Chris glared at the younger blond man, "The last time I trusted you, I only managed to screw things up with Trish so badly that she won't even speak to me."

"Dude, are you serious?" Christian rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you're still going on about that. I told you, Chris, you don't need her... You don't need some chick dragging you down."

Chris arched an eyebrow, "Then I guess Lita was nothing more then a stupid bet to you. Someone who used to be your friend, someone who used to be my friend. Creepy Little--"

"Have you been taking estrogen pills? Seriously, Chris, are you even listening to yourself? You said you understood when that bet started. That is was no strings attached, but no.. You just had to fall for her, didn't you.."

"Like you didn't fall for Lita. I seem to recall having to listen to you go all lovey, dovey about her. Going so far as to wake me up in the middle of the night, so you could tell me about a date."

"You must be delusional, because I did no such thing. Anytime I may have spoken with you about Lita? It was to track my progress."

"Right, I really believe that." Chris ran a hand through his hair, "Sure, there were times that I may have been acting like a teenage boy, but.. You used your Survivor Series favour to get her job back."

"It was part of the plan, Chris. And if it hadn't been for you and your damn 'feelings', we would've been successful."

Chris made a face, "You know something, if I didn't know better? I'd say this wasn't the first time you've been rejected by Lita--"

"Well you don't know, so don't assume," Christian cut him off sharply. "Come on, we're wasting time. We still need to get our luggage, get a rental and check in."

By some small miracle, the four divas just narrowly missed running into Chris and Christian in the baggage claim area. Stacy having just exited the airport as the two blond Canadian men were entering the baggage claim. And really, in a city like Las Vegas, chances were good that they wouldn't run into each other at all. But, fate would not be on their side.. Not that they were aware of any of that; the four divas heading to the hotel blissfully unaware.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: As You Imagined

Author: Kori/justagirl8225

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Pairing/Characters: Lita/Randy, Lita/Christian-- it'll be explained in the story, Trish/Jericho (eventual), Lilian/Batista (established), Stacy/?, others appearing

Spoilers: Bah.

Summary: It was far worse then they ever could have imagined..

Warnings: Language

Notes: See the first part for my notes.

* * *

_**Bellagio Hotel- Las Vegas, Nevada**_

Just as Trish had planned, after the four divas had breakfast they found themselves at the spa and salon… the blond woman more or less insisting that they indulge themselves before heading out to explore Vegas for the day. Or at least three of them were there, Stacy currently upstairs in the hotel room with a stomach ache from breakfast. And maybe it was because it was close enough to Christmas that Lita didn't argue…. Or maybe it was because she was still jet lagged from their flight to Las Vegas. But, whatever the reason, the redheaded diva went along with the idea.

"So, now that we're finally here—"

"Trish, I have cucumber slices on my eyes, some unknown green junk on my face…" Lita sighed, "This conversation can wait until we're done and I can glare at you properly."

"Well someone's just a bit touchy this morning," the Canadian diva pursed her lips, "seriously though Leets… we're in Vegas for five days, we don't have to worry about stupid co-workers, we don't have to worry about an annoying boss…"

"Which doesn't mean that we automatically have to plan out our days," Lita replied with a somewhat strained tone. "We're on vacation so we should treat it like a vacation, let stuff come as it happens."

Lilian cleared her throat, "why don't we just compromise now…. We'll plan some stuff out but other stuff we'll just do on a whim. That way we can have a relaxed vacation and a fun vacation at the same time without the two of you fighting over every detail."

At that, both Lita and Trish fell silent; in part because they wanted to respect Lilian's unspoken request and partially because the spa employees assigned to them asked for their cooperation. As such, Lita and Trish silently planned the day…

"Okay," Trish began as they were getting their pedicures, "at some point while we're here? We have to go shopping and buy at least one really expensive dress. We have to go to the casino, at least once and we have to go to the Stratosphere Tower at least once."

"That sounds reasonable enough," Lita admitted after a long moment, "but what are we going to use those really expensive dresses for?"

The pretty Canadian diva smirked, "we're WWE divas, surely that amounts to something around here. We'll use our star power and get in on a party."

Lita couldn't help but rolling her eyes, a questioning look sent to Lilian… "Was there anything you wanted to do while we're here?"

Lilian half shrugged, "it's like I said over breakfast, I don't really care what we see or do… I wouldn't mind catching the fountain show since we are staying at the Bellagio."

"And I wouldn't mind wasting half of the day at the pool," Lita put in with a grin, "it might not be indoors but it is heated. But, before we go anywhere else? We should head back upstairs and check on Stacy, see if she's feeling any better." She bit down on her lower lip, "there are a few things I'd like to do that I didn't get the chance to do the last time I was here."

"Please, don't bring that up…" Trish smiled tersely, "I really don't want to think about that now."

As the three divas left the salon, headed back up to their respective hotel rooms; Christian and Chris were just heading downstairs. The two blond men also planning out their vacation, though not to the same extent and detail as the divas were.

"There's some stuff we never got around to last time," Christian began as they browsed through the brochures in the lobby. "Remember? The skydiving, the indoor go-kart racing, the Stratosphere Tower—"

"We didn't end up seeing a lot of anything except the inside of the hotel because you and Lita were fighting with each other about everything." Chris arched an eyebrow as he continued, "Or you two were too busy doing other things…"

Christian rolled his eyes, "shut up because we did no such thing. We did argue a lot but that's because she wouldn't agree to anything I had suggested."

Chris made a face of disbelief, "yeah right… you two argued just for the sake of arguing with each other…. Or have you already forgotten about getting stuck on the elevator, huh? She blamed you, you blamed her… Trish and I had to physically separate the two of you and then—"

"That's quite enough, thanks." Christian set one of the tourist maps back on the display stand, "so… that gets us nowhere. What are we doing when we're here?"

"You're the assclown that wanted to come to Vegas, remember? I wanted to go to Canada or go to Colorado so we could go skiing, but no…. someone wanted to head to Vegas."

Christian shook his head, "whatever… we're here now so we might as well figure out what to do instead of just standing here looking like idiots."

Chris smirked, "for the record? You always look like an idiot. At least I look like a handsome idiot."

The younger of the two blond men rolled his eyes, "you just keep living out that delusional fantasy of yours. Are you up for skydiving today or tomorrow?"

"I don't know why you agreed to go skydiving in the first place, junior. Or did you just agree to it so you wouldn't look like a complete coward in front of Lita?"

"She had absolutely nothing to do with it, alright? And besides, it's not like she's here now so why she would matter? It was just a suggestion…"

Chris snorted to that, the two men heading out of the hotel lobby to find breakfast before heading off to the Sky Dive Las Vegas in nearby Boulder City. The two men had just left the hotel when Lita, Lilian and Trish stepped out of the elevator; the three divas also planning on a side trip out of Las Vegas.

"And you two are sure you don't mind going skydiving?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "for the last time Leets, we're sure. If you want to go jumping out of a perfectly safe airplane, then go ahead… and if it all comes down to it then Lilian and I will just watch from the safety of the ground."

Lilian sent the pretty redhead a reassuring smile, "trust us okay? If this is what you want to do then go ahead and do it."

Lita grinned, "thank you two so much…. I wanted to go last time we were here, but I never got around to it."

"If you and Christian had stopped arguing with each other every five minutes, then maybe you would have."

"I thought we weren't bringing that up anymore?"

Trish held up her hands in mock defense, silently conceding the point as they left the hotel. And like the airport yesterday, their transportation was already provided for; the diva trio whisked away in style to the Sky Dive Las Vegas.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: As You Imagined

Author: Kori/justagirl8225

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Pairing/Characters: Lita/Randy, Lita/Christian-- it'll be explained in the story, Trish/Jericho (eventual), Lilian/Batista (established), Stacy/?, others appearing

Spoilers: Bah.

Summary: It was far worse then they ever could have imagined…

Warnings: Language

Notes: See the first part for my notes.

**-x-X-x-**

_**Skydive Las Vegas, Boulder City**_

Chris and Christian arrived to the small airport before the diva trio did, the two blond men speaking with one of the staff members there about how their skydiving adventure would work. They were instructed first that they would have a practice jump and that their actual jump would be tandem since they hadn't gone before. Of course, as Chris had pointed out, if Christian and Lita had spent less time arguing and other wise _last _time; then they wouldn't be first time jumpers. Once the two men had paid for their time, they were shown to another area of the airport to wait; a stretch limo pulling up in the airport just as they had sat down.

Christian removed his sunglasses long enough to get a look at the three women, "dude, they look really familiar."

Chris rolled his eyes, "and you've said that about at least five people since we got here, Christian."

Christian arched an eyebrow as he gestured towards the three women with his sunglasses, "then take a look and see for yourself, I'm telling you, they look really familiar."

Trish tapped Lita on the shoulder, "those two guys over there have been watching us since we got here. Should we be worried?"

Lita smirked, "Trish, honey, we're wrestlers and just because we're women doesn't mean we can't take on some creepy jerks. Let them look, they aren't doing anything wrong yet and when they do something wrong, we make them pay."

Trish rolled her eyes a little, "I mean they've been watching us like they know us … do you know anyone in Vegas?"

Lita removed the cap she had been wearing and then swept her red locks back into a high ponytail. "For all we know they could just be fans or something."

Lilian cleared her throat, "shouldn't we go talk to someone who works here and figure out what's going on?"

"Oh hell no," Christian groaned as the three women moved to another area, "of all the people in the world to run into and it's her … and she has to come here?"

"I guess you weren't the only one who wanted to take care of unfinished vacation plans," Chris mused aloud, "I mean this was _her _idea the last time we were here."

Christian put his sunglasses back on, a sour expression on his handsome features. "Oh please, it was _so_ my idea … she just decided to take the credit for it."

Chris shook his head, "whatever you say, Junior," an amused smirk formed at the corners of his mouth. "Are you actually going to behave like an adult this time?"

Christian snorted, "What are you talking about now? Anytime we got into trouble last time, it was all her fault, dude. I had nothing to do with it."

Chris eyed his friend incredulously, "are you kidding me? We're lucky that one miniature golf course only decided to ban us for the night and not press charges."

The younger blond man waved it off, "that wasn't a big deal…"

Jericho arched an eyebrow, "Oh really?" He tapped the side of Christian's head, "then I suppose you've conveniently forgotten the one time we almost ended up spending the night in jail? Or how we got kicked out of the one hotel because two people decided that skinny dipping at midnight was a great idea? Or how about—"

"You've made your point, Chris," Christian cut off his friend rather testily, "but you don't have to worry about me. I'm perfectly fine ignoring her … or plotting her demise from a distance."

"Well you'll have your chance to prove yourself because they're coming this way," Chris flashed a smile as the three divas approached. "Ladies, hello … fancy seeing you three here on this lovely—"

"Cut the crap Jericho," Lita interrupted him crisply, "we're just as _pleased _to see the two of you here, so why don't we all just save ourselves the trouble and ignore each other, hmm?"

Chris held up his hands in mock defense, "believe me when I say, Lita, I come in peace. I just want to enjoy my vacation in Sin City."

Lita slipped her sunglasses on, "whatever Chris."

Chris blinked, "if I didn't know better, I'd say that you and Christian here have been drinking the same Kool-aid, all I do is try to be nice and the two of you insist on biting my head off."

"Shut up Chris!" Christian and Lita snapped in near unison, the two then heading to the bench; picking spots as far away as possible from the other.

"This is going to be so much fun," Trish muttered under her breath and then turned her attention towards Chris. "How long are you two staying in Vegas for?"

Chris crossed his arms, "we got in late last night, but we're here for five days, give or take a day."

Lilian smiled, "that's how long we're staying, most of anyway, we're not sure if Stacy is going to make it; so depending on how she feels later, she might be going home tonight."

The blond man nodded shortly, "I'm sorry to hear about Stacy. Do you three have anything special planned or are you just taking it day by day?"

Lita scowled, "is there any reason why you two are freely discussing our plans with him? I mean, maybe it's not such a bad thing because they we can avoid each other in this city."

Christian removed his sunglasses so he could direct a glare towards her, "I wouldn't put it past you to change your hotel reservations once you've found out where we're staying."

Lita snorted, "Don't flatter yourself, Christian, I wouldn't give up our hotel reservations for anything. Thanks to my boyfriend and Hunter, we're staying at the Bellagio."

"I hope your room gets infested with cockroaches."

"I hope you get food poisoning."

"I hope you—"

"Would you two just stop?" Trish put her hands on her hips, "seriously, wasn't it enough for the two of you to ruin the last vacation we took here?"

Lita pointed accusingly towards Christian, "that was his fault."

Christian smirked, "yeah right. That was your fault."

Trish pinched the bridge of her nose, "both of you, shut up before you make my headache worse. We're here on vacation, to get away from work. Obviously we can't do that entirely since we're all here, but would it be asking too much for the two of you to just call a truce? It's the holidays and I will be damned if you ruin my Christmas!"

Lita let out a defeated sigh, "fine … I'll be nice if he can be nice. I'm sorry Trish."

Christian made a face, "what she said."

"Okay," Trish nodded in satisfaction, "I'm not saying that we have to spend this vacation together, but in the event that we do run into each other again? Please, just act like mature adults."

Lita crossed her arms over her chest, looking anywhere but Christian's direction, the blond man mirroring her actions as Trish, Chris and Lilian discussed the remaining vacation plans. Admittedly, Trish had a little more to be vindictive for or so it would seem anyway, the root of Lita's problem with Christian stemming from their history. And while it hadn't been a romantic history to the full extent, the redheaded diva had felt more than a little betrayed.

"Leets?" Trish questioned her friend softly, "they're ready to start the practice jump now."

"Thanks Trishers," Lita offered her friend a smile, "why aren't you dressed to jump?"

The Canadian diva shrugged, "well, Lils and I were talking to the staff and we found out that we can go along for the airplane ride but we don't have to jump. So, while you might be happy jumping out of a perfectly safe airplane, we'll just enjoy the view."

Chris coughed into his hand, "and I'll be watching with them."

Christian glared, "thanks for sticking with me there, pal."

The older blond man grinned, "I'll be with you in spirit, dude. And besides, it's not like you're jumping completely alone."

"That's because it's a tandem jump, idiot."

"Why are you getting on my case?"

Christian smiled wryly, "well since you and Trish over there seem to think that calling a truce is a good idea, I can't insult Lita."

Chris smirked, "I'm impressed, Junior, you're actually going to stick to your word."

Christian rolled his eyes, "I never said I wasn't capable of being nice, in fact, I'm a very nice person—"

"Could have fooled me."

"You're just an easy target."

"Or you're just an asshole by nature."

"I never denied that. I know I'm an asshole. You have to be to get ahead in this world."

"Even when it means just disregarding people that you've known for years?"

Christian arched an eyebrow, "what are you talking about now?"

Lita shook her head, "never mind. If you can't figure it out for yourself, I'm not going to waste my time explaining."

Having said that, the redheaded diva practically stalked towards the designated practice area, Christian joining her shortly afterwards. And when they did have to speak with each other, they kept their conversations short for both of their sakes. Still, it could have been worse … or so Lilian, Chris and Trish supposed, just given the two in question and how hostile they could be when they were around each other. The remainder of their time at Skydive Las Vegas passed as smoothly as possible; Lita and Christian making the jump while Chris, Trish and Lilian enjoyed the view from the safety of the plane. After that they all headed back to Las Vegas separately, though Chris and Trish did make plans to meet for dinner later that night. Lilian made her own plans for dinner, leaving Christian and Lita to decide if they were going to join Chris and Trish or head out separately. But that wouldn't be until later, the three divas deciding to check on Stacy before making their plans for the afternoon.

**TBC**


End file.
